Es el corazón lo que más importa
by Kida Luna
Summary: ¿Ves la felicidad en sus ojos? Eso es lo que Ellis contempla cada día que pasa a su lado, y por ello, sabe que lo más importante es el corazón de la gentil cazadora que cuida de ella noche y día. ElliNad.


_**Summary: **__¿Ves la felicidad en sus ojos? Eso es lo que Ellis contempla cada día que pasa a su lado, y por ello, sabe que lo más importante es el corazón de la gentil cazadora que cuida de ella noche y día. ElliNad. _

_**It's the heart that matters most – Es el corazón lo que más importa**_

_**By**__**: Kida Luna**_

_**One – Shot**_

_**Canción tomada de Charlotte Church**_

"_Porque yo amo a Nadie… cuando sus ojos están brillando."_

Sonrió, sonrió tontamente mientras una mano suya sujetaba el volante del jeep y la otra apoyaba su mentón, sus ojos azules observando a la nada en el gran desierto.

Ausente.

Feliz…

-"¿Nadie?"

_**Time to spread some hope – **__Tiempo de sembrar algo de esperanza,  
__**Make the spirits rise**__** – **__Hacer que los ánimos se eleven.  
__**Do you see the wonder in their eyes**__**? **__– ¿Ves la felicidad en sus ojos?_

-"¿Uh? –parpadeó, volteando a ver a su compañera- ¿Ellis?"

-"¿Nadie? ¿Hay algo interesante allá?" –preguntó con inocencia.

La rubia se inclinó hacia el asiento de la ojiazul, mirando a la misma dirección donde Nadie había estado perdida hace momentos atrás. La morena cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-"¿Ellis? –la llamó- No estaba viendo hacia allá."

La aludida volteó a ver a la cazarrecompensas, con clara confusión en sus pálidos ojos lavanda. Ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto que a Nadie se le antojó adorable.

-"¿Entonces?"

Regresó la vista hacia donde minutos antes estaba, antes de ser interrumpida, y volvió a apoyar el mentón sobre su mano. Los escasos rayos de la luna que se colaban entre las nubes bañaban levemente sus cabellos largos y castaños.

-"Nadie –jaló la manga de su capa blanca-, ¿estás bien?"

Pudo sentir la preocupación en su voz, esa que siempre se presentaba por ella. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan lejos? Curioso que al final, su presa, a quien debía de haber capturado y entregado, fuese la que ahora la mantenía en pie.

Y no se arrepentía. Jamás podría hacerlo…

_**Time to speak of love **__– Tiempo de hablar de amor,  
__**Hold each other close – **__Abracémonos, cerca una de la otra.  
_'_**Cause it's the heart that matters most**__** – **__Porque es el corazón lo que más importa…_

-"¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si yo nunca hubiese aceptado el trabajo?" –susurró, percibiendo el fresco viento acariciar su piel.

Ellis la miró confundida, tratando de descifrar los enigmáticos ojos azules de la cazadora. _¿Qué habría pasado, entonces?_

Bajó el rostro, realmente nunca se lo había planteado. Era feliz con Nadie, de eso no cabía duda alguna, y en ningún momento desde que la conociese, ponderó la posibilidad de perderla.

Ellis era una poderosa bruja. La protegería hasta el final.

Tal y como Nadie la había protegido durante todo su viaje.

-"Estaría perdida… -murmuró, acurrucándose contra su brazo-… y no sabría qué hacer. Todo sería como después de cuando murió el profesor –apretó su agarre en la ropa de la castaña-, triste y solitario."

Nadie volteó a verla, observando a la rubia con un poco de sorpresa. La inocente brujita tan sólo apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, entrecerrando sus pupilas ligeramente.

La castaña acarició su cabeza en un gesto reconfortante.

-"Vaya, vaya –dijo bajito-, ¿así que no sería la única que estaría triste, eh?"

Una cariñosa sonrisa se trazó en sus labios, contemplando como los ojos lavanda se alzaban para verla. Nadie siempre adoraría lo inocente que Ellis podía llegar a ser, porque era la parte que ella probablemente ya había perdido.

Después de tantas cacerías, tantas balas y tantas recompensas obtenidas. Ellis era lo único puro y verdadero que aún conservaba.

_**It's still the same old**__**moon**__** – **__Sigue siendo la misma y vieja luna,  
__**Why does it shine so bright? **__**–**__ ¿Por qué brilla tan intensamente?  
__**There's a little magic in the air tonight**__ – Esta noche, hay en el aire un toque que es mágico ciertamente..._

-"Pero está bien –contestó en el mismo tono dulce-, porque yo siempre estaré con Nadie a donde vaya."

-"¿A dónde sea?"

-"Mhp –asintió-, y mejor aún si es el Amigo Taco."

-"¡Ellis! –exclamó- Vaya manera de arruinar el momento…" –suspiró fuertemente.

-"¿Qué momento?" –preguntó ingenuamente.

Nadie rió nerviosa, pasando una mano detrás de su largo cabello. Realmente, quería mucho a la pequeña brujita, la quería tanto que al principio comenzó a asustarse de sí misma.

Luego recordó, lo decidida y firme que se había sentido cuando le gritó a Blue Eyes que por ningún motivo le regresaría a Ellis. Porque no la abandonaría. Nunca.

Y fue en ese momento, que Nadie dejó de pensar como una cazarrecompensas, para convertirse en la protectora de la niña de los ojos pálidos.

Su primera reacción siempre había sido sostener su pistola en alto, era autodefensa. Eso se debía a que se sentía constantemente amenazada –y sola, por supuesto- por el mundo, a pesar de la sonrisa amable que cargaba día con día, el miedo jamás se había ido.

_Hasta el día en que Ellis vino a su vida._

_**Time to speak of love **__– Tiempo de hablar de amor,  
__**Hold each other close**__** – **__Abracémonos, cerca una de la otra.  
_'_**Cause it's the heart that matters most**__** – **__Porque es el corazón lo que más importa…_

Así que Nadie se olvidó por completo de ese miedo, y su primera reacción, a partir de ese momento, ya no era tomar su pistola. _Sino tomar la mano de Ellis…_

No había temor a sentirse agredida, sólo el afán de cuidarla a ella. El mundo podía írsele encima si así lo deseaba, pero a Ellis, oh, cuidado si el mundo tocaba a Ellis.

Porque Nadie podía volverse una temible pistolera cuando eso pasaba. Cada bala precisa y no desperdiciada, tenía su amor y preocupación encerrados en ellas.

De esa manera, es como Nadie nunca había perdido contra sus enemigos.

Pues sus balas,_ estaban llenas de amor._

-"Nadie –volvió a jalar su gabán-, estás muy extraña hoy."

-"Ne, Ellis –habló de repente, cruzando miradas-, ¿qué piensas acerca de mis ojos?"

-"¿Los ojos de Nadie?"

-"Sí, sí. Justo ahora… ¿qué piensas de ellos?"

Su compañera de viajes ladeó la cabeza, meditando acerca de la rara pregunta que la castaña había formulado.

_**Always the heart that matters most **__– Siempre es el corazón, lo que más importa.  
__**Oh, take a look, you can see that it's true **__– Oh, echa una mirada, puedes ver que es verdadero, sí,  
__**It's like a river flowing inside of you **__– Es como el río que fluye dentro de ti..._

¿Qué pensaba? Eran bonito ojos, claro, a Ellis le encantaba verse reflejado en ellos. Mostraban preocupación, tristeza, alegría, diversión, cariño, entre otras muchas cosas, hacia ella.

De un precioso color azul. Ellis siempre pensaba que eran una parte del vasto cielo encima de ellas, y que cuando éste estuviera cubierto de nubes o por la niebla, bastaba mirar en las preciosas pupilas de la cazadora.

Y entonces, todo volvía a ser claro y despejado. Los temores y las tormentas se disipaban, se sentía cómoda y segura de nuevo.

Por eso, mostró una gran sonrisa y cerró sus ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

-"Los amo –soltó con felicidad-, los amo porque me hacen ser feliz."

-"¿E-Ellis? –apartó su mirada, apenada- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?" –acabó en un susurro avergonzado.

-"Porque es la verdad" –sus párpados se abrieron, revelando un brillo encantador en esas joyas violáceas.

-"Y… -vaciló unos momentos-… ¿y qué piensas de mí?"

_**Everyone needs love, you need it too **__– Todo mundo necesita amor, tú lo necesitas también,  
__**So here's what you have got to do **__– Así que aquí está lo que tienes que hacer.  
__**Spread a little hope, make the spirits rise – **__Siembra un poco de esperanza, haz que los ánimos se eleven…_

Nadie bajó la vista, avergonzada, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente y pretendiendo que la sonrisa en su rostro no flaqueara también.

-"Mmm…"

Ellis llevó un dedo a su boca y se puso a pensar de nuevo. Sonrió, esto estaba siendo muy divertido y agradable. ¿Qué pensaba de Nadie?

Era la persona más importante en su vida, se había arriesgado incontables veces para ayudarla a llegar al sur y conocer su secreto. No le importó que ella tuviera místicas y peligrosas habilidades, ni que en algún descuido, pudiese llegar a hacerle daño.

Inclusive, estuvo a punto de sacrificar su vida por ella.

¿Acaso no era afortunada? Detrás de ese rostro serio y esa máscara de experta pistolera, Nadie no era más que una adorable niña que había aceptado cuidar su perdido y confuso corazón.

Acompañarla hasta el fin, si así Ellis lo deseaba.

Y siempre dándole una sonrisa que la alentaba a querer a la castaña todavía aún más. Nadie era una persona que gustaba de la libertad.

Se le veía en los ojos. Y que ella compartiera esa misma libertad, a su lado, era el mejor regalo que Ellis podía desear.

_**Do you see the wonder in their eyes? **__– ¿Ves la felicidad en sus ojos?  
__**Time to speak of love, hold each other close **__– Tiempo de hablar de amor, abracémonos, cerca una de la otra.  
_'_**Cause it's the heart that matters most**__** – **__Porque es el corazón lo que más importa…_

-"¿En serio quieres saber?"

-"Ya te dije que sí."

La hechicera alzó los hombros y sonrió. Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Nadie y se acercó a su rostro, ignorando los balbuceos de la otra chica. La castaña intentó reclinarse hacia atrás, viendo su intento frustrado por la puerta del jeep.

Y finalmente, el dulce cosquilleo de unos suaves labios contra los suyos. Todo el fresco de la brisa nocturna que Nadie había sentido antes, se esfumó en ese instante.

-"Yo…" -murmuró, separándose de la ojiazul.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió, sonrió sólo para ella. Y por segunda vez, Nadie escuchó a Ellis decir esas tiernas y sinceras palabras que alegraban a su corazón.

Un corazón que aceptaba los sentimientos de otro corazón…

_**In time we come to learn**__ – Con el tiempo comprendimos...  
__**It's the heart that matters most **__– Es el corazón lo que más importa..._

…porque desde su primer encuentro, _se habían vuelto uno sólo_…

_-"Yo amo a Nadie… cuando sus ojos están brillando."_

_**El fin.**_

Mi primer fic del Cazador de la Bruja, el primero en español, creo, jeje. Ojala eso cambie y veamos más historias en esta sección :)

Fue un placer para mí poder escribir de esta serie y tener la oportunidad de compartirlo con ustedes, aunque fuese algo muy simple.

Muchas gracias a quien se tome la molestia de leerme, críticas y comentarios son bienvenidos. Saludos, y que tengan un buen y maravilloso día :)

Kida Luna.


End file.
